


Some Things Should Not Be Shared

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: The Devil's Saga Series Extras [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Body Horror, Bruises, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Drinking, Drugging via Weird Biology, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Finger Sucking, Fondling, Foreplay, Horror, Infected Characters, Infection, Intense, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Light Bondage, Mating Bites, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Monster sex, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Parasites, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Squick, Sweat, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, horrorporn, monster fucking, read the damn tags hell is in here, starts not terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: Nemesis will keep Jill happy, no matter the means.References heavily '28. Promise' inTentacles at Rest. (30 Day OTP Meme). Takes place beforeOaDW.
Relationships: Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Series: The Devil's Saga Series Extras [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906123
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Some Things Should Not Be Shared

It had been a slow yet easy day. Jill had already stocked up the house with vitals the day before. Dinner had been long served, a simple crockpot soup for her and Sia with the Tyrant as usual eating from the decent stockpile of meat carved off of fresh game. The house was clean, the garden tended, messages accounted for; she had literally either had things already finished days earlier or done quickly before dinner was done. Her list of tasks to do was, for now, finished. Sia had even after tiring herself out running around as children are wont had fallen asleep, drooping in the corner of their large sofa. Jill had gently roused her and prompted the child to go to her bed. The woman could hear the child faintly snoring deep asleep through her bedroom door after making a trip to the bathroom.

The blond could only smile. Jill had nothing to do and it felt great.

She sat in the master bedroom in an oversized tufted black chair, a bottle of aged red wine, and a glass on her nightstand. It was a splurge she had just for herself; obviously, Sia wasn't allowed to drink it, and the Tyrant? She wasn't sure if he could or should. Cooked meat rocks his system. For all she knew wine would make him keel over. Well, and cleaning that carpet of vomit was something she hoped to never have to do again for a long, long time.

Jill quietly sips slowly her glass. As she sipped, she mused on again the function of those odd, slimy appendages of the Tyrant; after a few months, she had found the slinky things endearing. She always pondered on what they were truly, and the scant documents her and Sheva found answered nothing at all about the tentacles. Just that they _were_ , and going by the playful time the couple had on the poor put upon couch a few weeks ago, the tentacles were very sensitive things.  
  
After that day, Nemesis had as always sort of kept them close to himself. It was as if he was caught in a compromising position and was very skittish on showing that side of himself to her again even though Jill made it clear she was not grossed out by them. He didn't snarl at her or anything about it, the NE-T just lightly pushed her wandering hands away every time she tried to touch or stimulate them. Jill decided to for his sake to just hold back and let the male sort out what the things and that day meant in how he saw them.  
  
But drink tends to dull tact and she was feeling a need to 'investigate'. Well, and that she clearly didn't mind the invasion of them or the near primal state her prodding pushed him to when he caved to her touch that day. All in all, she was more than just buzzed, and was rather invested in feeling that kind of touch again. Her admitted wetness at the filthy thought of them filling her full again only added the fuel to her increasingly insistent fire. The soft movement of the door opening and closing along with the gentle dropping of his topcoat on the floor caught the woman's slightly tipsy attention; the scent of him sweat covered from clearly patrolling outside drew out a baser one.  
  
The soft but obvious sniffing of the air through his hidden nostrils followed by a low approving growl did not help the intensity of the heat growing between her legs.

Jill did not hesitate; she gracefully rose up from her chair to meet him, her old police academy top carefully hugging her toned body, the dark blue fabric popping off her ghostly pale skin with the myriad of scars, cuts, scratches, bites, and bruises many of varying shades and tenderness. She still felt self-conscious of them but in front of him, she wore them with pride. The woman drifted her fingers along his broad sides, unable to ghost his neck without trying to reach up on her tippy toes or him leaning down. Her soft hands caressed his bottom skirt where she could feel the faint loops that hooked it to his pants. She licked her lips before playfully yanking him forward. The male played along, of course, letting himself move his solid trunk of mass following her lead. The blond let her face lean against the Tyrant's chest, taking in a deep inhale of the mix of woods, sweat, and grime. Nemesis had he'd been human would be the epitome of masculine grit.  
  
She stooped slightly to be able to reach and kiss along the well defined muscular 'dip' of his right hip at the top of that skirt before letting her tongue trail along with it, stopping at the squirming thing that wove under the bone and his flesh. With no hesitation, she licked along with it, the thing squirming and pulsing. The male bucked forward; she could feel the uncertainty in his stance. Jill looked up to glance point blank with the male's one lone eye. It was a move to not just provoke but to declare how this going to go. One's glance softened then - and it wasn't hers.

Jill grips the skirt tighter before pushing him towards the chair she was lounging in moments ago. A low snarl erupts from his chest but he stays put. Even that reaction made her shudder with bliss. The blond started to trace her hand down his barrel chest, his sitting position making him more accessible to her. His legs had instinctive opened up allowing the skirt to shift lower exposing a hairless path of corded muscle, torn skin, and writhing tendrils coiling under and on top of it. The shift of his legs also jostled the small table with her wine glass on it; the woman grabs it to prevent it toppling to sip more out of the stemware.

She places the glass back down before climbing into Nemesis' lap. Jill then licks down that chest, the sounds of him purring and the very unavoidable bulge she felt hardening between his legs reminding her of the slick from her that now damped her thin matching boy shorts. She wouldn't even wear such dedicates with him knowing his penchant for tearing up her clothing when in the mood for a good and brutal fuck, but she had no intent on entertaining that tonight. Just some soft heady lovemaking. The wine is probably making her bold in trying to enforce that, but she doesn’t care.

As she laps along the large expanse of scars and tears, she looks up at him again; the male's eye lidded and dimmed with the tale tale pleasure of being touched. Jill stops her tongue right at one tear under his left pectoral. His 'nipples' - if that was what you could call the surgically inverted to near nonexistent patches of slightly darkened skin that they were - had beneath them in the curve of that pec a larger tear with a small mass of them – tentacles squirming and writhing as if that strip of skin was the only thing holding them in. Jill kissed the small sensitive patches of skin before dipping her tongue into the pitted area of skin his 'nipples' 'hid' in. To her surprise she felt writhing along with her tongue through his skin, the movement matching the flutter of movement in the torn pectoral gash. The face the Tyrant made as she did this; it took all of Jill's willpower to not come as that face was the face of someone who trusted her, and who wanted to let go for her. There's something so unbearably arousing about knowing that fact, no matter if a human or monster was showing it.  
  
And then, she moved slowly away from that spot, drool trailing from her lips the thin thread connecting to the patch of skin.  
  
A heated and mischievous glare filled her eyes as she moved and dipped her tongue back into the torn skin. She challenged him with that glare and could feel his hand working against the armrests of the chair. A hand rose up to grip one of her pale arms as she poked deeper with that tongue swirling within only moving to kiss a stray chest staple. Unlike last time, he wasn't as aggressive in trying to pull her away. The male looked down at her, face flush with warmth, and licked his teeth, a 360 from the nervous male from earlier. _Did he have a mental heart to heart about them?_ Jill slightly laughed at the idea of the Tyrant having a heart to heart about of all things his tentacles.

Jill could only slight smile at her unexpected victory as she slightly slurred out some words, “You know what I want right now, don't you?” And with those words, Jill saw this almost matching teasing glint in his lone eye, a low groan being his verbal answer. Jill smiled before pulling her tongue away from him again, starting into a slow awkward yet seductive dance pulling off the movements despite being a bit inebriated in his lap. Her nipples softly shifted under the soft cotton top, keeping a good foot away from him. She knew he had to smell her now, and swore his face went a shade darker from arousal. Jill could only smile as she felt the fast movement of a tendril aiming for her crotch. She lightly slapped it away, tsk tsk-tsking him in a soft yet amused laugh.  
  
“You're going to have to do better than that.”

Two more of them snake towards her chest and she twirls shifting to her right. She felt one light try to wrap around and bind her wrists but she slips cattily away. She wants them, but she wanted them to 'earn' her. A soft smack on her butt has her twist in reaction only to see more of the serpentine things at her ankles. This causes her to lose balance the woman falling back; a thick tendril had caught her wrists gently encasing them, while another keeps her from fully falling by cupping her waist. Jill found herself caught in a backbend.

Unlike her hands, she isn’t that nimble on her feet, well not as when she was still active as an operative. Not that that mattered as he had solidly secured her by the ankles. As she recovered, Jill could see at least 10 of them, each surrounding her body in a writhing cage. With her movement now limited, she could feel the sensation of wet rope burn along her skin as the new appendages snaked carefully – almost as if he knew she didn't want her clothing to get damaged - a feat for him – under the clothing wrapping taught against her skin. She could feel her breasts, her hips, the wormy things encasing her like a harness.  
  
They feel like heaven as her skin could only yield to the sensation of each segment coiling like controlled snakes against her skin, flush with lust and wine.

They feel like hell as she could only feel but have no control or idea as to what they could do.

She didn't want any of it to end.

The bundle of writhing tentacles force her to contort as they place her on her knees, legs apart, the hi-cut gym uniform shorts teasing skin for his view from the chair she once lounged on. The tentacles that bound her hands forced her back to arch more, forcing her bound chest forward. She could feel smaller, slimier tentacles slide under her academy top to caress her nipples, causing Jill to shudder. She looked down to watch them but found it odd that there was no shape of them through the top. Her hair even was pulled back into a tentacle made ponytail with her hands bound tight. She could even feel the sinful touch against her lower lips, sopping wet from the forced angles. She wanted to struggle but she bodily only moved slowly as if in a slow dance, moving with Nemesis as much as she was allowed.  
  
Jill was panting, deep and heavy as she enjoyed that he had finally embraced the fact that all parts of him could be pleasurable – before his body went ridged into high alert. She felt the tentacles around her waist, hands, and feet to suddenly yet gently let her go. She growled in frustration at this; Nemesis wasn't one to suddenly tease her like this. Once he was going he was insatiably _on_. But something spooked the Tyrant enough for him to stop. The Tyrant had risen to gently place her in the tufted chair. He rushed to throw on his misplaced leathers before walking towards her, then leaning down to lick her face - his form of an apology.  
  
He nuzzled her hair as she groaned, feeling the faint swipe of a sneaky tentacle graze upon her clit – his promise of following up with her. She pouted but went to rise up to curl back into bed. _He'll be back_. He was a dedicated patroller and she wasn't going to take that from him. What did puzzle her as she noted a strange thing; the male had left her with that soft touch just now – but she never saw that tentacle leave her. She was very certain they were not invisible. She chuckled chalking it up to him being impossibly sneaky when he was hansy. The thought of him going well beyond that made Jill bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
_This was fun._

  
  
.........+  
  
  
10 minutes  
  
20 minutes  
  
1 hour 10 minutes  
  
2 hours and 35 minutes  
  
_Where was he?_  
  
Jill was in bed still, glancing with growing boredom at the clock. She wet with need trying to repress the urge to just do things herself. The blond had the feeling as if he had forgotten her for whatever squirrel caught his attention. This frustrated her. The odds of someone finding this place was very low, she made sure of it.  
  
She gets up out of bed, throwing on a thin bathrobe to cover her current attire. She peered around the darkened homestead for any sign of him. The bathroom was empty. The living room was empty. The kitchen was also empty. Sia was still snoring. Jill could only scratch her head as she walked around before the sound of a low grunt made her stop all movement. That grunt was not of him. It was male but it was too high, too human.  
  
Jill softly crept to the reinforced weapons cache box that she kept in the back of the room. She didn't glance to see the type of gun she pulled but a good test click and the weight of it told her it was a handgun full of ammo. She held it point down at her side, only to begin to rise it up in front of herself and slip her finger around the trigger ready to shoot once the door slid open.  
  
And as it did, Jill stopped to process what is front of her. The man was mid-30s. Armed. Wearing gear with familiar logos. BSAA or at least affiliated. The coloring of the badges was strange though. What wasn't as strange was the familiar twinge of death that filled her nostrils and greeted her vision. His skull looked crushed in, no was crushed in as the thick tentacle that slammed into the side of his rapidly collapsing in skull was slamming down on the collapsing in shape of the man's head like it was a brick. It was something that her mind did not want to register: the bloody film of death that coated the face of one of their pursuers, the without hesitation brutality of her mate inflicting it. _Doing it without mercy despite thinking that humans aren't ….was he... was more coming...were..._  
  
Jill suddenly felt herself fall to the ground before inhumanly large arms and shoulders grabbed her, keeping her from collapsing fully onto the area and avoiding the quickly forming pool of blood. She began to struggle in those arms while feeling her breathing go erratic, her mind not understanding the mental conflict of a Tyrant killing as Tyrants do; it was as if she felt betrayed, the woman feeling so small in Nemesis' arms. She tried with such futility to get out of them, the heat of him unbearable, too close, his scent too much, his sweat oppressive everything just too much...  
  
And then her world spins hard, the small drops of the NE-Ts sweat landing on her neck. _It's too much...what is too much?  
  
This...a smell it's familiar...  
  
so tired  
  
no no don't I  
should I sleep?  
I saw what I  
didn't I?  
Didn't 'I' what  
'I'  
…._  
  
_Why am I outside?  
It feels so warm,  
oh.  
  
Did I...I fall? _  
  
_No. He kept you safe, as he always has._  
  
Jill clings to the solid trunk of Tyrant, leaning into him and feeling calm from his low purrs. Things started to make sense now; to not concern him, Jill murmurs, “You smell nice. Showers aren't just for me you know.” He did smell heavily as if he had run a mile or ten. But it was endearing if anything.  
  
_Yes, safe. We are safe._  
  
She smiles up into his face, her thoughts steady the gun she held gently slipped out of her hand by a stray tentacle as _all was safe now_. The Tyrant started to lick against her face while using his trunk like arms to lift her up like a frail doll with barely any of his strength. She felt bodily moved into a bridal carry, the male nuzzling into her hair _all things forgotten._ Nemesis did not hesitate to walk them back inside closing the front door with a stray tentacle. _It must be very convenient to have extra 'hands' to do things for you._ She barely followed the movement of that one before nuzzling into the one that writhed under and around his collarbone.  
  
_That's right we were trying to find him after him going outside for two-plus hours!_  
  
“You left me hanging there, you know,” Jill chided the male. Nemesis snorted before purring into her tousled hair the NE-T slowly walking them back to their room. She slightly pouted before sarcastically asking, “Did you at least find what spooked you?” _He probably heard a wolf; he gets so distracted sometimes.  
  
We are a better distraction.  
  
_The male simply purrs into her hair, shifting his face in her strands in a negative response to her question. _See, it's all well._ Nemesis walked slowly up the stairs again keeping Jill close in his bridal carry her hair spilling against the less covered part of his shoulder. Sia was still dead asleep. Her home was as if she left it. Jill in all honestly didn't recall what was the reason for him being gone for so long, but right now his tendrils coiled along her thighs and she shuddered in renewed interest, the woman practically dripping before she was returned to their 'marital' bed.  
  
She glanced at the large wall mirror at the opposite end of the bed; it was a small unassuming indulgence where it was good for expanding the size visually of the room, for dressing, and for 'interesting' angles at later times of the evening. The Tyrant may not be but so informed on certain things, but he didn't hesitate to take advantage of said angles.  
  
“I was waiting for you, you know,” Jill said this in a purr. “Was hunting more appealing than me?” She said this in a teasing tone, not truly hurt by what he did. _Instinct is instinct after all._ To counter that notion, the NE-T leaned forward to press her down back first into the soft bedding. Tentacles snaked around her wrists again, coiling and stroking the sensitive areas trying to not agitate any old wounds.  
  
His large maw opens slightly before he leans and starts to nip her heated skin through her shirt. Nemesis was careful to not tear it, but just to make her react to the teasing nips of his sharp teeth. At one point his teeth rounded along with the fat of one of her breasts and bit down just enough for her to feel his breathing through the tee, his drool wetting her flesh and causing her tee to stick to her skin. He would remove his teeth and let the flats nuzzle against it letting them drift over her hardening nubs that poked through the tee. This added new points of interest along with the well-worn lettering.  
  
Jill suddenly felt them, his long tendrils coiling along with her sensitive breasts like soft swimming ropes stroking the fat of them. They then slid around to loop around her stiff nipples, pulling and pinching on them. She sighed deeply as he did this pinching both alternately. The monster had her on edge doing this as he sat up and pulled back off his top. The Tyrant then leaned back down but not without shifting his bottom skirt and pants a bit loose. The clunk of boots hitting the floor preceded the creak of the bedding, the frame set low, and to the floor to balance out Nemesis' weight. His leaning over her in this way emphasized his sheer height and size difference to her; it was like having a living breathing mountain hanging over her. That mountain was now lewdly licking across her neck, before nipping along a pronounced vein on it. Nemesis would at first slowly trace his tongue along with it, throbbing and sensitive causing Jill to mewl and arch, but with each nip, that vein seemed to lurch and move, _do they do that_  
  
_We always did that, calm._  
  
Her mental voice seemed odd, not right. The small internal voice everyone has of their thoughts, they rambled with each ministration of the NE-T. But the voice just now was not her own.  
  
_Was it?  
  
It w_ _as.  
  
~It is.~  
_  
Her mind hears a voice that starts as hers but it would have this underline of a sound not her at all. Like a separate voice mixing with of hers. It felt strange and alien. No. She's just hearing things. _Just tired, just -ah!_ Nemesis lifts up her shirt to get at the bottom of her breasts, lapping them and showering Jill with attention. His tongue was rougher than a human, enough that if he wanted to scratch with it he could, but the monster was with like most physical things, a quick learner and used that roughness in ways that had her arch toward not away from him.  
  
The Tyrant would dart around the gap between her breasts his drool and rough licks causing her to writhe upwards closer into his warm maw. He again just as he did with her neck would nip with sharp shark-like teeth that had her shudder in response, the woman living for the thrill those ever-dangerous teeth represented. And the feeling of those damn tentacles persisted, writhing around pulling against her breasts, coiling and wrapping around her nipples before squeezing, pinching; she was writhing against them, it felt so good.  
  
In her daze, she looked down. The male was panting hard against her chest but interestingly not one tendril was against her skin. But she felt them, like slow rhythmic snakes pulling and tugging, and pulling and pushing up and against...and her breast felt more and more tender as he did so, lapping along one large and deeply colored vein alongside one breast throbbed against her pale skin.  
  
And then it _moved_.  
It whipped and snaked _within_ her breast like a lengthy line.  
  
Her mind wasn't sure at what she was seeing and then she arched hard as she felt her nipples being pinched again, hard and unforgiving causing that reliable masochistic tendency of hers to react as she squirmed and moans like a drunken whore. It felt intimate, too intimate of a touch.  
  
_Don't ruin it, just ~feel~..._  
  
She didn't think that. She didn't want to think at all, it felt so nice so good, so  
_wrong_.  
  
That wrongness had her thrash against Nemesis, but the male simply continued to trail that long 'vein' with his tongue. The line started to shift and circle inside her and that part of her not lost to lust started to slowly come out of that fog to ask, _what is that. What is that what is that what is that!_  
  
_We are what. Don't ruin it. Rest.  
  
_That was definitely -not- her voice, and not her thoughts. She struggled, knowing her hands were bound. She wasn't trying to get out of his binds but to force her shirt to move. And as she arched her upper half upwards, it did. The small academy tee with the logo cracked, flaking, and rubbed off in places sagged upwards one trapped against one full breast and the other managing to uncover the other. The Tyrant was so invested in and so eager to lap the curve of her breasts that he didn't stop her from the movement.  
  
Her eyes widen glancing down the sight of her body. The snake-like things were tentacles in some definition of them. But they were not attached to him. They swam instead in the sea that was her flesh. One coiled visibly under the skin, moving away from his teasing nips but making the journey to move higher to under her areola. As she looked at her nipples she could see it, the thing swirling under the nub nestling itself within the fat and ducts and meaty tissue of her flesh. Her throat went dry as she tried to compose a sentence at what was going on, what was within her, but the monster simply placed his fingers against that exposed nipple and tugged.  
  
Jill cried out at the unexpected pressure before his large fingers let that nipple go with a careful releasing of them, before letting the pad of his thumb drift across that overly sensitive and hardened flesh. He purred liking the response; Jill wondered in the fog of arousal that tug caused _why is her nipple wet? Why is it so tender...everything feels so heady...we feel so sensitive...  
  
_The Tyrant pinched her nipple again but held it this time, softly mouthing around her flesh again. She could only squirm in a mix of pleasure and perverse unease as that nipple began to leak a clear fluid, it leaking a trail of fluid down her pale chest. And then, she began to squirm in terror as it was becoming clear that the fluid signaled that something was moving underneath the light pink nub of flesh. She could feel the things lapping her from the inside, pushing deeper like a snake trying to escape a burrow. It kept squirming through her flesh till it hit the thickness of her nipple to press up and break through her skin, the emerging tip dark and purple lashing out, it penetrating her from the inside.  
  
Then another and another; each tendril was as thin as a hair but grew slightly fatter, more pronounced. Like a perverse weed, they wiggled and stroked her nipple pulling and circling it making the already harsh sting of the internal reverse penetration more intense as they rubbed against it and through the openings the tentacles left. One didn't even stroke the nipple itself but simply emerged and submerged back in the skin, rubbing the entrance it made, causing Jill to feel a strange mix of a burn and pleasure response.  
  
She wanted to scream, to fight and panic and anything as they were coming from within her, they were writhing under her skin, they were in her and she can't understand  
  
_We understand. Everything is fine. Everything is cared for._  
  
The voice was strange, alien, comforting. Terms that should not relate to each other but suddenly she felt a sense of calm; it felt unnatural  
  
_Be calm._  
  
_Everything is cared for._  
  
Her mind felt the words were true, were comforting. The slow wet trail of the NE-T's tongue had her instinctively arch towards him; her worry, these obtrusive thoughts about all that nothing just slinked away.  
  
_We are so soft. So warm. We simply have to.  
  
Have to what?  
  
To fill. To fill completely._  
  
Jill found it strange that she was conversing with herself but it felt comforting. She just wanted to be full, especially full of her mate's cock. He was just being a tease now, that's why she feels so off. He wasn't just teasing her, he was playing keep-away with his tentacles and everything, so much...she was frustrated. Needy.  
  
_Yes, yes we are.  
  
~We will fill though, fill and claim all.~_  
  
That thought seemed not hers, it a mix of her voice and a more predatory, deeper voice insisting on what was to be. It made her both shudder and mewl, the dominant assured tone causing her to relax as the Tyrant lifted her off the bed. The tendrils that bound her wrists gently pulled her back against his chest; she could feel the warmth and the sheen of sweat along his mottled skin. The Tyrant grabs her to himself with his large hands almost possessively gripping her.  
  
It was as if he was afraid she'd disappear.  
  
His hands palmed her breasts through the top, it noticeably had slipped back down. This didn't stop him from nuzzling at the exposed skin along the cleavage line. That nipping had her arch against him, the woman straining and mewling as each nip became harder, deeper. The monster had trailed down to her right shoulder, it already discolored from many previous visits. He liked returning to that spot as if he wanted to make doubly sure that his claim was never missing from her. This moment was no different as Nemesis bit down, letting his canid teeth pierce into her skin. Jill hissed out loudly as twin trails of blood dribbled down her academy tee. The Tyrant lowly growled, latching on to her pale skin for a good long moment, the woman feeling him dig into muscle and near bone. Her skin felt warm and twitched reacting to the low puff of air of his breathing once he let her go.  
  
_We are one. One and long ~claimed~._  
  
Jill could only pant, the sharp crushing bite causing her to gush at the sheer primal nature of it, and she couldn't help but quiver at the hopeful follow-up of more to come. Her body in other areas hid marks of varying intensity, but her shoulder brought with it the most pleasure and signified their deep bond and a constantly reinforced proof of his loyalty.  
  
She leans back against him, looking at the mirror past their bed. She looked not because of any vanity but because she wanted to see it, the way her blood trailed down her shirt, the way the bite was already blooming in a array of reds, blacks, blues with edges of purple. Wherever he touched, she could feel her skin ripple and tremble. Jill bit her lip trying but failing to contain her increasingly heated moans, glanced to watch him touch her reflected by the mirror. As she does this, she notices her eyes seemed darker, less pale but the darker shades to her eyes seem wrong, like it was only splotches of a darker shade of blue in her irises. No...purple. It looked purple it looked  
  
_We look beautiful. We look fine.  
We look perfectly mated._  
  
Her thoughts reaffirmed how good she felt, how protected, how wanted she was. His low snarls and bass growls had her sigh; she could feel him ready for her despite her not even so much as bucking against him. The hard bulge that pressed through the layers of leather made her skin flush despite herself. One of Nemesis' hands with little warning reached down and palmed against her shorts, his movements pressing and revealing that her wetness had soaked through the thin fabric. She wanted him, and he wanted her, and the mutual need was killing her.  
  
That hand trailed slowly up to the lip of the shorts the palm dragging against her roughly wringing a low moan from Jill. Nemesis let the tip of his thumb trail along the short's waistband before shoving his hand past the fabric.  
  
He strokes her opening, teasing by letting his finger dip past her folds. She could feel the trickle of thick wetness slide and squelch along that inhumanly large finger, till the Tyrant moved with trained delicateness to move up to her clit raised and swollen. The pad of that finger rubbed that engorged nub and Jill in response arched her back against him, presenting her throat to his maw. The male lowly growled and she could feel the base of his cock pressing from the gap where his leathers slightly sagged down it twitching and screaming to be let free of Nemesis' clothing.  
  
The NE-T opened his maw and carefully encased her throat between his set of shark-like teeth, his maw hungry to break skin. She could hear his very excited breathing puffing against her flesh, and feel him drooling the fluid dripping down the sides of her vulnerable neck. The Tyrant let his teeth run against her trapped throat, licking and following the tight and quivering skin along with it. And even there she felt her skin burn and twitch from his mere presence. This somewhere in the back of her mind made something twitch but the woman ignored it, wanting this helplessness this pressing down threat upon her.  
  
He slowly, teasingly removes his fingers from her wet and parted slit withdrawing his hand entirely out of her shorts. His teeth left her throat as well as he started to examine his fingers coated in her. Jill groaned out in dismay at the end of all that attention, then bit her lip as she watched his face still leaning against hers forcing her to watch as he began to lick her taste off of his own fingers. Slow and methodically, Nemesis lapped them, trailing along each finger joint, rolling it along with his long tongue. He desired to get at every point and so pushed out his tongue; like a wet muscular worm he lapped up and down, trailing even along and under cracked fingernails getting at any crevice to taste her. A low moan had answered her disappointed growl, the male highly satisfied with what he found along with his fingers.  
  
She was so entranced by what he was doing, that she didn't fully register when he suddenly forced her onto her back on the mattress. Jill could only look up to see his free hand pressing her down by the throat, the NE-T staring her down while lewdly licking his teeth. He had a greedy gleam to his eye as Nemesis looked her up and down. He didn't break his glare as the male used his now 'cleaned' hand to pull her shorts all the way down exposing her sopping wet mound to him. She felt air and arousal and wanted more and  
  
_Please, just fuck me!  
  
We will fill nice and full, patience, _a low male voice responded, coiling into her mind again. She didn't mind. Her thoughts were scattered, but she didn't mind as Jill found that her own mental banter was getting her wetter anyway. _  
  
We will? _Jill playfully thought, wanting and feeling crazy for it. _  
  
~We...will.~ _That voice...that she didn't think that, the male one she didn't either- _  
  
_Rough hands spread her legs open, and her faint unease was buried again with almost planned distraction. This distraction crescendoed into her almost losing herself on that bed, her body trembling and writhing as Jill cried out in a feeling of deep overwhelming want. The Tyrant had slowly changed tack lowered his head between her spread legs, the sounds of lewd slurping ample evidence of him teasingly licking her opening. Nemesis had his maw wide, teeth open and uncomfortably close to her most private of flesh exposed to teeth that could eviscerate her if he wanted to.  
  
Sticking out past those teeth was that demonically good tongue, snaking and probing her entrance faintly circling, but not going within. Sometimes he'd dip in slightly further as if he was going to and she'd growl wanting him to _just fuck us!? Just fill US!_  
  
But he wouldn't, instead content to tease like this. Her hands were still bound so Jill couldn't push his head down, but could only watch. Sometimes he'd arch the top of that tongue up and rub her clit still sensitive and needy like the rest of her. Sometimes he'd lift his head up, seeing how arousal drunk she was to just lick slowly along her exposed thighs, trailing along her skin before sliding his maw and biting that sensitive flesh. At first, it was faint nips; he began to stroke that sensitive nub of hers with his thumb again before nipping more, biting harder and harder till he was deep in her thigh. She found herself doing a mix of yelling and crying and moaning, his finger and bites driving her mad in a mix of pleasure and pain. His thumb was pressing on her clit hard now as if he was going to wear it down but her eyes were lidded, fireworks going on behind the lids. It hurt just right and she wanted to hurt as long as he wanted to inflict it. Her toes were curling and _ahh_ she trained him just right and was feeling him showing how fucking good he was at applying what he learned _oh God is it going to tear apart_  
  
She could feel him move from biting into her flesh, the scent of blood long hitting the air licking the sensitive skin, feeling it move and pulse and his maw moving back to her long spread lips. More slow lapping, more pulsing more movement as she keened, it was like where his tongue moved she felt fire move with it, rippling, pushing  
  
_pushing?_  
  
In her hungry daze, Jill looked down languidly at herself. Her thighs were spread to him, colored in reds, blacks, blues, yellows, and purples...so many purples that trailed along the blue faint veins that show in her skin. Veins that seemed more numerous than before. Lower still was her parted lips, her clit still under that large thumb's mercy at least that what she thought. Her lips were swollen with purples and black her blond pubic hair unable to hide the discoloration. He had at best nipped the sensitive flesh but what she saw was more than bruising. Where his tongue trailed, the skin moved with it, pressing upward as if something swam within. Something that was trapped under the prison that was 'her'. She could feel them, feel the trapped mysteries writhe under her skin. When he touched them - the writhing antsy things - when he pressed on them she moans, her mind foggy feeling euphoric not concerned.  
  
The sensations of the things intensified as they moved under the skin of her outer vaginal lips, of her inner lips; deeper still. What had her haze start to fade was what his thumb was doing. Her clit was so swollen, she could see its state as his thumb was no longer on it. In fact, she wasn't sure if his thumb ever touched it as what was found on – or rather pushed out of – her clit was a thin tendril swirling around the nub pulling and pinching. Each movement made her shake helplessly, roughly brushing as if a large thumb was flattening her, with rough strokes and sensations that her body wanted so much more of. Another tendril slipped out of that same opening through her clit trying to writhe up under her fleshy hood to touch more of her clit, it sliding out then back inside her penetrating her in a way that should not be possible. Jill could only whimper at the realization starting to overwhelm her pleasure, the feeling she ignored and repressed from earlier returning like a boulder.  
  
Fear started to show on her face as she began to thrash against his binds. Jill began to open her mouth to tell him anything, to stop, to scream but felt a tongue coated in herself in her mouth muffling her sounds of shock. She was beginning to shake but she wasn't sure if it was her  
  
_or what was in me_  
  
_~There is no 'me'. Just us.~_ That thought was not her and it was robotic, flat.  
  
_Get out. Get out, get out, GET OUT!  
  
There is us. And we will make sure it's -just- us. _That last thought was less cold, more heated, possessive, intentional. Chilling in a different way. Jill found herself breathing as if she hadn't been for a long moment as his tongue left her. What moment she had in yelling out in distress was stolen as she screamed out as she felt herself near split in two. His cock was always something to prepare for and her wet cunt was as prepped as it could have been as he slammed inside of her. Her scream went high then it drifted into a long, guttural moan as the primal feel of just being taken like that set her nerves on fire. It was a moment that he gave her, a good few heartbeat's moment as he let her catch her breath, the sensation of being near to intolerably full again clouding her rational mind.  
  
Nemesis only gave her that respite before pulling out to the tip then thrusting back in, hilting in her, and making sure to bottom out with each pass afterward. With each brutal thrust, Jill got the feeling this was personal for him, his tip with the tendril she could feel sliding from there was now writhing and prodding at her cervix. Inches of his cock hung outside of her but she could feel more snake-like appendages reached upwards, moving against her stretched wide opening while others moved to stroke her lower opening like writhing tongues.  
  
_We will have us. We will fill us._  
  
That same insistent, male and dominant voice...a part of her accepted, just accepted that voice was of a will that wasn't hers, a will that wanted to, no was going to breed her and fill her up. That will was pushing her body in just at the right angle to do so, and at a pressure just enough to not break her insides but to bruise her with his brutal thrusts and gripping along her body nearing exhaustion.  
  
With each completed thrust, the voice did not return but the intense possessive emotional need _to have, to claim_ filled her, overriding her fear, overriding everything, this intense need _to reclaim_ and _breed_ the only emotions Jill was allowed to have. She was allowed her own sensations though as she could feel his cock begin to swell at the lowest portions that could fit in her; the sensation was akin to the chaotic writhing of eels pulsing and begging to burst. She was right at that line of agony and pleasure feeling if he swelled anymore she would tear. The feel of it all, his cock now wedded to her, the animistic grunting and growling and panting he made as his face buried in the sheets, the way his large hands gripped her thighs tight to him as he kept thrusting despite feeling as if he couldn't pull out even if the Tyrant wanted to-  
  
And that all suddenly stopped as the eels went hard and firm like pulsing stone Nemesis' body going stock still almost plugging her tight. The only warning was his teeth returning to her shoulder, digging deep and unforgiving as a guttural animal-like howl she has never heard from him tore out of his throat. Jill couldn't stop herself from screaming and sobbing and then her mind for a moment shifted to see herself, eyes wide with shock, fear, euphoria, orgasm as she shook taking the brutal one from Nemesis. She could feel tightness around herself, a part of herself she shouldn't have.  
  
_No._  
  
She felt herself tight and pulsing almost painfully around him, milking her - no, his enlarged cock. She felt _his_ euphoria, _his_ need, _his_ claim as he held her down. The immense freeing need the male had coiled in himself was being let go like a pressure valve as the Tyrant let himself go, flooding her with his seed, no, with more than that. They swam and thrashed as her body milked all out of him. The feel of himself swimming and flooding her womb, the small infestations swarming feeling home filling  
  
filling-!  
  
Jill suddenly felt herself inflate slightly, as she realized she was now back as herself with only a minuscule understanding of what was in her mate's mind much less what was happening. The things are crawling now, discovering her. They are inside and they shouldn't be, she tries but can't they can't, _Nemesis you can't_  
  
The swelling of him starts to recede and he slowly pulls out and she bursts, her eyes roll to the back of her head as she feels everything her body giving to the sensations at the intensity of being so full, so thoroughly claimed. Somewhere as she fell to oblivion his tongue had returned to her clit lapping almost trying to make her focus as she felt movement. One thing wiggled against her opening from the inside, then two then another as they started to increase in intensity. The worm-like things were sliding out, like the way come from a good filling fuck would, but it was small writhing tendrils sliding out of her causing her to shake and arch so hard Jill was drooling at her mouth. It was too much, so much and the feel of a large hand gently pressing down on her swollen belly was the only reminder that Nemesis was there, his tongue rocking her to climax after climax wringing it out of her till their bed was a mess of arousal and writhing little horrors that once were in her.  
  
Jill's mind was blank; she was tired so tired just knowing his soft touches and her quivering. Nothing more. A faint far-away thought tried to intrude, a memory of a uniformed man on the floor with a tentacle crushing in the long-dead man's head. _What was that about_ , her addled mind wondered. _What was anything about? Should I know this man? Should I ask of him, find him, know him -_  
  
Nemesis lifts his head from between her legs and slides beside her in the bed. He leans into her tossed hair and nuzzles, letting himself inhale her scent before sighing contentedly. He gently grabs Jill's chin and looks her straight in the eye and in her mind she hears, ~ _We are one and all is ours. Rest now.~_  
  
And, then all went silent and her mind went black.  
  
  
  
...........................+  
  
  
Jill wakes up to rays of light flooding their bedroom windows; she glances to see him near falling off the bed not even remotely in the same position as before, faint drool comically falling from his maw. Nemesis had to have carried her to bed after her fall outside. Strangely, his eye was closed, not open as usual. She spied the bottle she was drinking from before, emptier than she recalled. He was still oddly dressed. Did he get curious and drink from her glass... and possibly failed to hold his liquor? What an interesting result. A bite was freshly there on her shoulder, but aside from that...nothing seemed out of place on her or him. _Like he was too tipsy to do much else._ Nothing else had occurred – he knew better than to try something while she was under anyway. She felt clean. A bit sore but they did mate earlier that day so no more than usual. Her cream house gown was not covered in any fluids or torn. The bedding felt nice, fresh even. Must've been a drunken misfire of an eve. _A bit of morning fun can make up for that_ , Jill idly thinks, a smile coming to her face as she eyes the large and haphazardly arranged Tyrant's body.

She shifted in her nightgown, and idly wondered, _when did I put this on_?  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a straight-up tentacle fetish story and some parasitism dropped by cause why not. Then it just flat out went 'oh. oh no.' Also, I wondered if anyone wrote infection stuff concerning certain 'extremities' before...I'm just earning this account name, okay.


End file.
